La vida en Ítaca
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: Le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa si se acordaba de que medio habían estudiado juntos unos años atrás, cuando ella intercambiaba lugares con Mion, mientras que él tenía uno que otro problema familiar...u.a. Shion x Satoshi.


**La vida en Ítaca**

Satoshi llevaba desaparecido cinco o seis meses. Parecían años. El tiempo se alarga de una manera anormal y pesada cuando estás sola.  
>Su ausencia le debilitaba los huesos, como la falta de calcio y evitaba que pudiera ingerir alimentos sin vomitar poco después, con espasmos debido a la angustia. A penas tenía fuerza para asomarse a las ventanas y ver a la gente pasar por la calle, lejos, unos cuantos pisos abajo, vestida con su camisón, pálida y temblorosa.<br>Shion no pudo maldecirse por darle tanta importancia a un muchacho al que a penas conoció por un lapso tan breve de semanas y que la había confundido con su hermana mayor/menor hasta bien poco antes de hacerse humo en el espacio. No era ni siquiera un hombre. Solo en su corazón la hizo sentir mujer. Cada vez que la rozaba, por accidente o como amigo, temblaba de éxtasis y caía en la frustración. Luego perdía la consciencia de sí misma en los elogios hacia su sombra. Y dormía. Y soñaba con mundos más luminosos, en los que no hubiera una familia que le frenara el paso al altar con su príncipe de huesos pequeños y armadura dorada, ni una hermanita molesta que persiguiera a este último, frenando cualquier avance por parte de Shion.  
>Al poco tiempo fue como si le faltara, además de nutrientes, un hueso del cuerpo que le permitía caminar con el mentón alzado y hacer gala de la educación estética que su familia le hubo brindado. En el Angel Mort, su tío le pidió con el mayor tacto posible que no regresara hasta que hubiera recuperado los kilos perdidos en un suspiro largo y descuidado, tras el cual descubriera que su piel estaba chupada a la altura de sus costillas y que una ligera capa de vellosidad clara la protegía, como si fuera una recién nacida.<br>Su tío le dijo que la quería como a una hija. Que lamentaba lo que había sucedido con su novio (Shion pensó que no valía la pena explicarle, mejor poner una sonrisa forzada y asentir, mientras que un montón de agujas al fuego vivo se hundían en su estómago al escuchar ese término) pero que trabajó muy duro para levantar ese imperio de postres y disfraces sensuales.  
>Los clientes se desmoralizaban si veían la cara larga de una jovencita en los huesos y evadían el lugar, en especial si Shion rechazaba sus avances preocupados y lujuriosos, en vez de agradecerlos, prometer esperanzas vacuas y disfrutar de la propina, como en otras mejores épocas, cuando su tío estaba ENCANTADO de tenerla por allí.<br>Shion comprendió y se alejó conteniendo las lágrimas. En otros tiempos, hubiera partido la bandeja en la cabeza de su pariente. Una Shion más enérgica y hambrienta de vida que había chocado y roto su corazón contra los límites de su existencia. Una Shion que de haber sabido lo que significaba enamorarse en esas circunstancias, hubiera evitado desde un principio mirar dos veces al dichoso Satoshi. Una Shion que ya no existía. Lo que quedaba de esa Shion era ira o condescendencia. Podía destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor, culpable de un modo u otro de su desdicha o hundirse en su depresión, en blanco, incapaz de articular un solo movimiento.  
>Así pasaron los meses, en el departamento repentinamente carente de colores, donde las fotos de artistas perdieron la pega y se cayeron de las paredes, las cortinas se llenaron de polvo y el techo de arañas. Su ropa le quedaba grande, pero no importaba. Ya no salía. Intentaba ir al Instituto a veces, pero se daba cuenta de que no podía prestar atención, de que tenía pajaritos matándose mutuamente en la cabeza y que lo demás le importaba bien poco. Tiempo perdido a pie, en el metro, en la ciudad que parecía una bestia con ganas de despertar y amenazarla en cualquier momento.<br>Debió perder el electroshock en una de esas movidas. Estaba segura de que la noche anterior dejó el arma de defensa sobre la mesa. Su funda estaba vacía. Dio vueltas todo el departamento, sin energía ni esperanza, revolviendo entre las cosas como si fueran cadáveres por los que no pudiera hacer nada. No lo encontró. Se sintió insegura. Nunca salía a la calle, si no fuera con esa promesa de que no sería fácil hacerle daño. Se resignó con una leve sonrisa: ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para no dejar la casa, aunque estaba al tanto de que no duraría mucho. Ni bien su familia averiguara sobre su status, tendría a Kasai en la puerta, dispuesto a ofrecerle el arma que le pareciera más efectiva o su propia compañía a tiempo completo si la deseaba.  
>Shion dormía con violencia. Despertaba descorazonada: soñaba con bodas o una vida de casada mucho más colorida. Odiaba la realidad: hubiera querido arañarla hasta que no quedaran más que despojos, susurrando millones de veces cuánto sentía su incontable dolor. Su madre y abuela le enviaron dulces y cajas de comida elaborada en la mansión de las montañas. Con Mion, que consolaba como espía o buena hermana, un poco de las dos cosas.<br>Trató de jugar a que eran puras como antes. A que Mion podía protegerla. A que podían confiar la una en la otra. Pero la charada no duró. Se quebró en mil pedazos. Mion se daba cuenta de que la conversación se hacía aguas. Shion pensó en estrangularla. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Mion se puso en pie, anunciando que tenía que estudiar con Rena.  
>Durante algunos días, Shion clavó los ojos ocasionalmente sobre la comida dejada en la mesa de la cocina, junto con los vasos de refresco que compartieron. La otra Shion hubiera gritado, los habría arrojado a la basura o en un arranque de sentimentalismo, hubiera devorado cada bocado con una sonrisa soñadora, si nunca hubiese tenido un Satoshi que llorar. Para cuando Shion decidió que era hora de hacer algo con el presente, descubrió que las moscas habían hecho su nido y que un olor nauseabundo brotaba de los alimentos. Le dijo a Mi que fueron deliciosos, que le dijera a la vieja que era casi tan buenos como el honor de su familia.<br>Advirtió que se volvía paranoica. Que revisaba las trabas de la puerta una y otra vez. Pensó en quién podría querer entrar por la fuerza. Telefoneó a Kasai para escuchar su voz ronca, usando excusas cualquieras, suspirando con entusiasmo.  
>En sus sueños, vio a Satoshi caminando por un andén muy largo. Intentaba seguirlo, pero le daban miedo los maniquíes que le impedían el paso, con rostros conocidos tallados en madera, inquietantes. De cara al cielo raso, sudando frío, se preguntó si podía irse sin Satoko, sin decírselo, sin llevarse nada de su casa. Improbable. Imposible. Pesadillas nuevas. El odio es un monstruo que galopa por las venas de Shion, acelerando la velocidad del mundo a su alrededor, tirándola de cabeza a su propia soledad. Satoshi es un dolor, una enfermedad que la está comiendo, que se ha desatado suave pero letalmente y ahora se deja ir a él.<br>Por hacer algo, en vacaciones, buscó a fondo el electroshock. Dio vuelta el departamento, cambiando de lugar alfombras, quitando fundas y sábanas de cama, alzando las sillas, moviendo el televisor y los pocos libros que le habían mandado a leer en la escuela, también la cantidad de cartas que intercambió en mejores épocas con Mion y Kasai. Perfumadas con diferentes afecciones.  
>Gastó horas que se hicieron días en esa vana obsesión. Cefalea, fiebre, vómitos. Como si acaso Satoshi la hubiera embarazado. Seguía flaca. Muy flaca. Pero no era una sorpresa: se obligaba a comer como otros ávidos de vida a cortarse el cuello. En donde estuviera Satoshi, seguro que no podía comer nada delicioso. Si es que estaba en alguna parte, si no se lo habían robado para siempre, si acaso no había huído o simplemente se le perdió como el arma de defensa.<br>Nevaba y era Navidad. Recibió tarjetas y llamados de gente con la que estudió en Santa Lucía, también de los de la escuela de Mion y Satoshi, incluso una invitación del casi novio de su hermana para que fueran a comer juntos al lugar en el que no trabajaba más. Tanta lástima le tuvo su tío, que le sugirió un vestuario y una marca de maquillaje que disimularan su escaso peso y sequedad de piel, las ojeras y uñas quebradas, además de un tratamiento con cremas del que otras empleadas hablaron maravillas. Shion no hizo caso. A penas y podía sujetar el tubo negro del teléfono y contemplar los colores de brillantinas que caían del buzón con felicitaciones que le parecían para alguien que no era desde hacía mucho.  
>La vieja vino en un día en que su salud fue más fuerte, acompañada de la sucesora, que le miraba con ojos duros, como correspondía delante de la abuela que todavía era cabecilla de los Sonozaki. Shion sacó fuerzas no sabe aún de dónde para gritarle unas cuantas verdades y quedar desheredada, aunque no le quitaron el departamento y no vinieron a punta de pistola a obligarla a regresar a la residencia de su madre o acaso al colegio internado, sino a cualquier parte donde ni respirar le fuera posible.<br>Se necesita respirar para soñar, aunque sean pesadillas y Shion no hacía mucho más que dormir.  
>Arrancó el cable del teléfono y solo siguió prendiendo la televisión para ver si pasaban alguna noticia (aire contenido, lágrimas pendiendo de unas pestañas largas que no conocían el rímel desde hacía meses o quizás ya eran años) sobre un cadáver encontrado y reconocido como el de Satoshi, sino la de un joven amnésico encontrado en algún barrio bajo de una ciudad traicionera, respondiendo a la descripción que la perseguía como un fantasma cuando cerraba los ojos. Casi olía su colonia en el aire y sentía que la despeinaba con ternura. Su piel se estremecía como si un millar de gusanos la recorriera desde adentro. Estaba podrida, verdaderamente.<br>Mandó un par de cartas afeccionadas a Satoko, por la que sentía una mezcla de irritación y simpatía culpable. Como si existiera entre ellas una ley de cancelación invisible: en otra vida la habría matado, en otro mundo serían hermanas también. Rika y ella no podían estar mejor. Algo preocupadas por su prolongada ausencia y la poca información referida por Mion.  
>De repente se le ocurrió a Shion comenzar a jugar a la detective. Con un vestido que parecía decir: me vendo y caro, a pesar de los huesos visibles, comenzó a ir a bares frecuentados por la lacra de la sociedad que no merecía ni estar por debajo de las suelas de un Sonozaki. Invitaba copas y se dejaba invitar, hasta que soltaba la pregunta: si alguien conocía al hijo de Oujo, si acaso había estado endeudado, si no existía quien lo hubiera marcado como blanco para el comercio de personas o el tráfico de órganos. Llegó a recaudar información importante e incluso sus pesquisas le dieron tantas ubicaciones que pudo haber ahogado más de un negocio oscuro importante haciendo una simple llamada anónima a la policía de Okinomiya. De interesarle en lo más mínimo.<br>Eventualmente se cansó hasta de este juego y de dormir sin profesión alguna, mientras que sus ahorros terminaban de mermarse y los parientes a los cuales pedir dinero también quedaban reducidos drásticamente.  
>Un día aceptó lo inevitable, después de tanto tiempo. Dos años. Todavía era posible que Satoshi reapareciera, si. Pero no probable. Y Shion supo que lo esperaría por mucho tiempo más, pero que debía mentirse si quería vivir para reencontrarlo. Incluso si fuera solo en otra piel.<br>Se puso falda y un suéter grueso. Compró pasteles y notó que el sabor salado que la embargaba cada vez que intentaba comer, estaba menos acentuado. Se dirigió a una armería y consiguió un nuevo electroshock. Concertó una entrevista de trabajo que impresionó a la dueña de un recientemente abierto restaurante. Se inscribió en una escuela nocturna que le prometía un certificado en menos de un año si daba todos los exámenes correspondientes y en seguida tuvo los libros necesarios en una bolsa de papel. Se dio cuenta por los reflejos de las vidrieras que no estaba tan seria ni tan pálida. E incluso tarareó algo de Los Beatles al buscar las llaves de su apartamento.  
>Una vez adentro, rompió a llorar por última vez en años. Se tiró del cabello, se arañó la cara, pegó alaridos ahogados con sus manos y bebió lo que le quedaba de sake hasta dormirse todavía vestida. <em>Si lo has logrado tan fácilmente, es porque él no significaba nada para ti.<em> Fue un comentario masoquista.  
>Hacia las nueve de la mañana, la despertó el timbre y fue a abrir con el maquillaje corrido y una cara de borracha perdida que no correspondía a una menor de veinte años y sí, tal vez, a una cuarentona divorciada cinco veces. Esperaba que fuese Mion, preocupada y algo ofendida porque no le respondió ni las llamadas que seguramente intentó hacer ni las veces en las que tocó a su puerta suponiéndola muerta del otro lado. Estaba de buen humor. Lo bastante como para ser sincera al disculparse por su paranoia y la habitación ya no temblaba cuando caminó hacia el umbral, en pantuflas mullidas. Casi cantó "¡Hermana buena, qué temprano viniste a exponerte a la mala!", tras hacer girar en un segundo la llave.<br>Allí estaba él, más flaco que ella inclusive. En silla de ruedas. Con una sonrisa que se abría paso difícilmente por el océano de amargura que eran sus ojos. Como si le avergonzara existir bajo esa forma y además enseñarse a Shion, congelada cual estatua en su lugar, como si el mero hecho de analizar un hecho tan rotundo que no se asemejaba ni con la más ridícula y optimista de sus fantasías a esas alturas, le estuviera llevando toda su capacidad cognoscitiva.  
>Había un ramo de flores silvestres en su regazo y Shion desvarió, sintiendo desde antes de que le fueran ofrecidas, tomándolas entre los dedos, oliéndolas profundamente, que eran de Hinamizawa, que fueron levantadas de los senderos hacia la montaña después de la lluvia que contempló enfermiza por su ventana, en esos días vacuos sin comunicarse con el mundo.<br>Satoshi se sonrojó y desvió la mirada cuando hizo contacto con la suya, como si le quemara. Le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero le es difícil llevarla adelante sin motivo aparente, si se acordaba de que medio habían estudiado juntos unos años atrás, cuando ella intercambiaba lugares con Mion, mientras que él tenía uno que otro problema familiar en su momento y formaron juntos el club de juegos, además de que era el hermano mayor de Satoko.  
>Antes de que ella se derrumbara llorando y arrastrándose hacia sus rodillas, Satoshi ya se estaba disculpando por interrumpir su sueño reparador. Había pensado que sería lo ideal ir a verla por la mañana, porque sus turnos en el Angel Morte, cuando se conocieron, eran de tarde o noche, pero no pensó en que estaría exhausta después del trabajo y que seguramente también estudiaba y tendría un novio maravilloso, exitoso y no inválido del cual ocuparse, además de un círculo de amistades nuevas más acordes a sus intereses actuales como para permitir que un fantasma del pasado…<br>Shion lo apretó tan fuerte contra su pecho que ni bien cobró consciencia de la situación, le sorprendió no haberle roto cada hueso. Luego lo hizo entrar al apartamento y podríamos decir que a niveles generales, no volvieron a salir de este, hasta unos cinco o seis años más tarde, durante la misma época, festejando los ascensos en el trabajo y el buen curso del primer embarazo, cambiándose a una casa generosamente donada por la nueva cabecilla de la familia Sonozaki, que daba su bendición a la pareja en nombre de la anterior.


End file.
